Jigsaw
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Bella and Edward ARE animals. one big LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Total smut!

* * *

I was taking a shower, and he was waiting in my room for me. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself when I got back in the room, so I decided to take some pre-emptive measures to keep my raging teenage hormones at bay. Luckily, I owned (well, Charlie owned, but I'm not going to think about that) a removable shower head. With a massage option.

I begin to fantizie:

_"I said, tell me what you want," he ordered, kneeling in front of my tied up form. I was wet, no I was soaking, and it was getting to the point of pain. I needed release and Edward wouldn't give me it unless I asked. He had his hands on my knees and was teasing me by running them along my thighs._

_This side of Edward was new. His love making had always been practically worshipful. This was the first time he had ever tried something new. And, between you and me, I __**loved **__being tied up. _

_"Edward, I want you to fuck me," I said, smirking a little when his eyes widened a bit. Then he smirked while he started the process of slowly removing his shirt. This was torture. He had been teasing me all night with just feather light touches and watching him undress was making me want to jump him. _

_He undid his belt buckle next, watching me the entire time with his deep, smoldering green eyes. My breathing was getting heavier as he pulled down his pants and threw them to the side. He was wearing blue boxers and the object of my ultimate lust was straining against the fabric. _

_He took his time pulling down his boxers, his erection sprang free and I audibly groaned. He smirked a little at my reaction this time and threw the boxers off to the side. He crawled on all fours toward me, stopping between my open legs. He leaned as if he was going to kiss me, but leaned to the side to get a condom out of our bedside table. _

_I know, a condom is a mood killer, but it's absolutely necessary. I watched him slide it on slowly, getting wetter by the second. His expression remained absolutely neutral, if it wasn't for his latex wrapped monster erection I wouldn't think he was into this at all. _

_He didn't move, he just stared down at me. I was getting more and more frustrated and started to thrash against my restraints._

_"Edward, if your cock isn't in my cunt in less then two seconds I am never having sex with you again!" I screamed, when I realized what had just came out of my mouth I blushed a million shades of red. I had __**never **__used those words in front of Edward before. For once __**he **__actually blushed. _

_He crawled over to me quickly, kneeling in front of me again, but so close that if I raised my hips up he would be inside of me. _

_"Put your legs up," he ordered. So, I did as he asked, lifting my legs up so they were bent and my feet were pressed against his chest. He moved his hips forward a little bit, hitting my clit briefly with the head of his penis. I jerked on the bed and his eyes finally seemed to cloud over a little in lust. He traced my warm folds softly, making me whimper even more. Edward was holding my calves in his hands and from the vigorous way he was rubbing them I assume that he felt good too._

_"Please Edward?" I was reduced to begging. In a flash of blinding pleasure he was in me, making my back arch of the bed and my eyes squeeze shut. A strangled half groan escaped both mine and Edward's mouths and we both started panting. _

_He still didn't move, I had to circle my hips a little to get him to move. He finally got the picture and started to pound into me with short fast thrusts. Every push was an explosion of pleasure, and after both torturing ourselves for so long we could not be quiet. I was basically screaming, and Edward was moaning and grunting. If someone were to walk past our apartment they'd think that a possible murder suicide was going on... _

I feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. I am lieing on the ground.

'Shit' I cuss to myself. I must've almost drowned in my new inground swimming pool again.

"Shall we get you out these clothes before you catch pneumonia?" He asked practically reading her mind before grabbing the zippered edges of her jacket and tugging it until her arms were free. He looked into her eyes the whole time as he unzipped her sodden jeans and peeled them down her legs, granting the arch of her feet a small kiss before coming back up and grabbing the hem of her now ruined sweater.

She was dumped unceremoniously on his gold bed spread, bouncing a few times before coming to rest against the soft pillows. She watched him pace the room back and forth still not looking at her; he shifted a stack of CD's, adjusted the curtains all the while running his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner while muttering under his breath.

I was beginning to get tingly all over my body. I reached over Edward and climbed on top of him without detaching our lips for one another's. Our kisses became more heated as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he began to massage it with his own. I moved my hands to his hair and Edward gripped my hips firmly.

"Take off your shirt…off…so…I…can…. run…my…hands all over…your abbs." I managed to get out while he was kissing his way up my thigh, to my navel, to in between my breasts

"Wouldn't you care to do that your self considering I've been doing all of the work and I would like to save my energy for some riding and undoing of my own." He whispered seductively into my ear while pulling my hands to the edge of his t-shirt.

His touch sends chills down my spine; our lips meet oh so tenderly as we kiss. Our tongues explore each other's mouth as our hands explore each other's body. I slowly back up, and remove his shirt, I run my fingers up and down his chest. His fingers start to unbutton my shirt revealing a black lacey bra, which holds my perfect B's. The sight of them drives him crazy; he wastes no time and kisses my neck, hitting my weak spot. My hands grasp his back, the feel of his muscles make me more weak. He undoes my bra, and rubs my hard nipples between his fingers. Moans softy escape my mouth, he pulls away and lays me on the bed.

I reached behind me fumbling for the drawer on my bedside table. Edward pushed my hand away and found what I was searching for. He ripped the wrapper open and rolled the condom over his erection. Gave me one last passionate kiss and plunged into my hot wet for him depths.

Oh good – I didn't want him to stop. I reached up from his hip to feel the small of his back. When he had turned towards me, his shirt had twisted, leaving the sliver of skin above his cargo shorts exposed. I lightly ran my hand along this exposed skin, and crept up under his shirt.

On impulse, I inched further down him and kissed the head of his penis. My tongue flicked out to taste him. I heard him groan above me. This must feel good to him. I was glad. I wanted to please him just as he had pleased me.

"I want my first orgasm to be with you inside me." With him off guard, and turned him onto his back. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I ripped them off and stared at the bulge in his boxers. I kissed his abs. I then slowly took off his boxers. I stared at his cock. It was amazing! It was perfectly shaped and gigantic. I immediately grabbed it in my hands and started rubbing. It was soft, yet hard. Sleek. It felt so good beneath my hands. I loved the feel of it. I quickly rubbed his cock.

I flicked my tongue out once again to the underside of his penis and parted my lips before I took him into my mouth.

Suddenly the room was very quiet. I realized that the heavy breathing that had been filling my ears had once again stopped.

I looked up to see a grimace on Edward's face and immediately pulled away from him, ashamed.

"Don't – don't you like it?" I asked, heat filling my face.

Edward's eyes flew open and took in my pained expression.

"Oh, Bella, don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me," he pleaded.

I began to feel the pressure in my eyes leak over. Damn it – don't cry in front of him. Not now.

"Oh God, please don't cry Bella. I'm an idiot. It was perfect. What you were doing was perfect. I – I just shouldn't have let you…" he trailed off.

"Say it…" he whispered.

"Fuck me…" the words tumbled from my lips. "Please, Edward… fuck me…" I begged.

"Edward," I begged in his ear, "fuck me, _please_, just fuck me! "

"You are _mine_," his voice was dark. His mouth moved to my shoulder, opening. His tongue slid over my skin then I felt his teeth on me as he bit down.

Oh god, his venom caused a euphoric sensation as it rushed through me, sending all my senses into overdrive.

"Ahhh…" I screamed in pleasure as he slid out of me before roughly sliding back in. I met him thrust for thrust, not able to get enough of him. His hands rested on my hips as he thrust faster and harder, his breathing as hectic as mine. "Yours….only yours," I panted as he continued driving into me.

"You like that, huh?" It feels too good to answer. Only moans escape my mouth. My breath quickens, he goes deeper. "Cum for me baby," he whispers in my ear. He sucks on my nipples. My body goes numb as my body explodes, my breath slows down. He keeps going, time for round two. This time he slowly rocks in and out of me. He slips out and flips me over. He slides back in and gets faster; as he fucks me his finger massages my clit. His other hand wraps around my hair as he gets rougher. My body releases juices that flow down my thighs, his dick hardens and his breath gets heavier. His hands grip my ass; his body grinds harder into me. I feel his body shake, its coming. I turn around and put him in my mouth and he cums all in my mouth. I swallow and lay back, his fingers rub my breasts. He kisses my cheeks and lead up to my lips; his kisses are so soft and tender, his touch sends chills down my spine.

"Ohh…Ahh…Ohhh yes!! " she emitted a guttural moan "I'm going to come!…I'm going to come!!" she screamed, clutching his face to her chest.

And it was all that, the pleasure from her center, "Ahh!" his hot mouth on her nipple, " Ahh! Ah!"his warm skin enveloping her " Yes, ooh! Ah!- Ah!- Ahhhhh!! Edward!!" that made her climax. She felt as if suffocating from the pleasure, completely slave of it, lost into that world of joy and bliss. And she rode it out all, while electricity ran through her body and she bounced on Edward's rock hard member, his mouth still on her chest.

And she was right. His eyes were shut tight, and he kept groaning or huffing, still pumping her violently. She could almost have another orgasm. But she knew he was too close for that.

"Good, but it's not over yet," I demanded. "We're not finished. If you forgot, I'm a girl. I can go all night, or until you come. So come on." He picked up tempo again. We did the same thing again for almost an hour. My body was so hot against his ice skin. He cooled me down, which was amazing. It was intimate, yet ferocious.

Edward started losing tempo. I could tell he wanted to come. I grabbed his ass, and pushed him in as close as possible. Him in me this far made me come again. He pushed in really hard, but was slow. I could feel his cock slash inside me and his semen splash into me. It felt so good. It was magnificent, spiritual, and intimate.

"Uhh, yeah…c'mon" he was starting to shout, eyes shut tight. He then opened them and guided Bella's hips at a faster pace, making her bounce even more, and he pushed into her at an incredible speed.

"That's it! That's it, Bella!" he half yelled, half groaned. He was at it.

Without warning, he grabbed my hips and thrust into me at an angle, rubbing against that one spot that sent me over the edge. My body began to spasm, and I clenched around him like a vise, milking him like the raging hormonal tease I was. My hands traveled down his back, grabbing his firm buttocks, urging him to come with me. Without ado, he froze and let out a throaty grunt before collapsing beside my trembling self. My mattress let out a painful squeak.

He rolls off of her, and moves their bodies so he can spoon her delicately. They're silent for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

"Would you mind if I say that we do that again sometime?"

He looked up at me from under his lashes and said," I would defiantly love to that, especially in the backseat of my volvo.

* * *

REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a new chapter. Even though this story is listed as "complete" and I even wrote an AN about how this story is just a one-shot a lot of people still added it to their Story Alert. So I'm taking advantage of this and letting everyone know about my new story "1000 Piece Puzzle." I wouldn't exactly call it a sequel to "Jigsaw" but it basically has the same plot and is written in the same format. So if you enjoyed this one-shot I highly suggest checking out "1000 Piece Puzzle."

Thanks for reading!


End file.
